A home appliance stores a setting value for performing operation, information generated while operating, and failure information while performing a predetermined operation, particularly, when a failure occurs, by outputting predetermined alarm, a user using the home appliance enables to recognize a state of the home appliance. Such a home appliance outputs specific failure information through a provided output means, for example, a display means and a lamp as well as simply notifying operation completion or occurrence of a failure.
When an error occurs in the home appliance, the user communicates with a service center and uses an after-sales service such as asking an advice about a state of the home appliance, or requesting a service engineer for the home appliance having an error.
In this case, in general, failure information is simply output from the home appliance, or output as a code value in which the user cannot know, and thus it is difficult for the user to cope with a failure of the home appliance, and even if the user communicates with a service center, it may be difficult to accurately transfer a state of the home appliance. Thereby, when the service engineer visits a home, the service engineer does not previously accurately grasp a state of the home appliance, and thus much time and cost for repair of the home appliance are consumed. For example, when parts for repair of the home appliance are not previously prepared, it is necessary for the service engineer to revisit the home and much time is thus consumed.
In order to solve such a problem, the home appliance and a server of the service center may be connected through a predetermined communication means, but there is a problem that should construct a communication network.
Further, with development of technology, failure information has been diagnosed with remote control using a phone network.
In European Patent Application No. EP0510519, technology that transmits failure information of a home appliance to a service center using a phone network through a modem connected to the home appliance is disclosed, but in this case, there is a problem that the modem should be always connected to the home appliance. Particularly, a home appliance such as a laundry processing device is generally installed outdoors, and a location limitation exists in connecting the laundry processing device and the phone network.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,105, technology that modulates failure information of a home appliance to a sound of an audible frequency range using a phone network and transmits the sound to a service center through a phone is disclosed. In a process of modulating failure information of the home appliance to a sound of an audible frequency range and transferring the sound to a receiver of a phone, signal interference due to peripheral environment may occur, and in a process in which a sound is transmitted through the phone network, there is a problem that data may be damaged according to a characteristic of the phone network.
In previously described U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,105, in order to prevent data damage and transmit accurate product information, a size of 1 symbol expressing 1 bit, which is one information unit is set to 30 ms, and an independent frequency per each bit is used.
In order to minimize an interval in which the same frequency is repeated, a frequency should be used to correspond to the number of data. In order to express 7 data, 7 different frequencies should be used. Accordingly, there was a problem that many frequencies are unnecessarily used.
Further, in order to solve a problem due to use of such many frequencies, the number of use frequencies should be reduced, and in order to reduce the number of use frequencies, a size of a symbol should be increased, and there is a problem in increasing a symbol time of existing 30 ms to 100 ms or more. In this case, because a size of a symbol is large, a size of data to transmit also increases and thus there was a problem that a transmission time increases.
Further, in a convention case, due to a characteristic of a terminal or a communication network that transmits a sound, a sound may be distorted or lost, but measures thereof are unprepared.
Accordingly, it is necessary to effectively express and transmit product information using a frequency of the small number and to improve accuracy of transmission.